Bleach pt2 Scenes from a Memory
by Sean Hiruki
Summary: A Songfic based off of Dream Theater Album Metropolic Pt. 2: Scenes from a Memory. 12 "songs" in all. Alternate Univeres. Enjoy
1. RegressionOverture 1928

**BLEACH PT.2: Scenes from a Memory**

**Ok, here is the Songfic I was talking about in Bleach Asylum. Based off of the amazing Dream Theater Album Metropolic Part 2: Scenes from a Memory.**

**Summery: Uryuu Goes to a Hypnothripyst because he is having strange feelings and weird dreams that mean Something yet Nothing.**

**Cast:**

**Present:**

**Nicholas played by Uryuu**

**Hypnothripyst played by Aizen**

**"Old Man": Marcus Gien**

**Past (1928)**

**Victoria Page played by Orihime**

**Edward played by Aizen**

**Julian played by Uryuu**

**Rating: Older T**

**Pairings UryuuXOrihime and slight AizenXOrihime**

**Guide:**

**BOLD means Past**

_**ITALIC **_**Means Song Lyrics**

**Normal means Present**

**Act 1**

**Part 1**

**Regression**

Uryuu sighed as he walked out of his car. For some reason he has been having strange dreams. Dreams about a far away time. A strange House, Woods, Blood and a Gun.

He came here to see what the hell it could mean.

Uryuu walked into the Hypnothripyst's office. He nodded as Aizen, the Hypnothripyst greeted him.

He lay on the long couch after explaining his situation to Aizen.

"To find out what is really troubling you we must search your Memories. "

Uryuu closed his eyes. He heard the Tick Tock of a clock and the Aizen's calm voice

"Close your eyes and begin to relax. Take a deep breath, and let it out  
slowly. Concentrate on your breathing. With each breath you become more  
relaxed. Imagine a brilliant white light above you, focusing on this light as  
it flows through your body. Allow yourself to drift off as you fall deeper and  
deeper into a more relaxed state of mind. Now as I count backward from ten to  
one, you will fill more peaceful, and calm. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. You  
will enter a safe place where nothing can harm you. Five. Four. Three. Two. If  
at any time you need to came back, all you must do is open your eyes. One."

_Uryuu:_

_"Safe in the light that surrounds me  
Free of the fear and the pain  
My subconscious mind  
Starts spinning through time  
To rejoin the past once again_

Nothing seems real  
Im starting to feel  
Lost in the haze of a dream

And as I draw near  
The scene becomes clear  
Like watching my life on a screen

Hello Victoria so glad to see you  
My friend"

**Part 2: Overture of 1928**

_Instrumental_

Uryuu feels air rush around him

He dares no open his eyes.


	2. Strange DejaVu

**BLEACH PT.2: Scenes from a Memory**

**Ok, here is the Songfic I was talking about in Bleach Asylum. Based off of the amazing Dream Theater Album Metropolic Part 2: Scenes from a Memory.**

**Summery: Uryuu Goes to a Hypnothripyst because he is having strange feelings and weird dreams that mean Something yet Nothing.**

**Cast:**

**Present:**

**Nicholas played by Uryuu**

**Hypnothripyst played by Aizen**

**"Old Man": Marcus Gien**

**Past (1928)**

**Victoria Page played by Orihime**

**Edward played by Aizen**

**Julian played by Uryuu**

**Rating: Older T**

**Pairings UryuuXOrihime and slight AizenXOrihime**

**Guide:**

**BOLD means Past**

_**ITALIC **_**Means Song Lyrics**

**Normal means Present**

**ACT 1 **

**PART 3**

**STRANGE DEJA-Vu**

**Uryuu finaly opens his eyes as his feet find ground. He looks around. A strangly familior place.**

_[Uryuu:_  
_Subconscious strange sensation  
Unconscious relaxation  
What a pleasant nightmare  
And I cant wait to get there again_

Every time I close my eyes  
Theres another vivid surprise  
Another whole life waiting  
Chapters unfinished, fading

Closer now - Slowly coming into view  
Ive arrived - Blinding sunshine beaming through

Theres a house Im drawn into  
Familiar settings, nothing new  
Theres a pathway leading there  
With a haunting chill in the air

Theres room at the top of the stairs  
Every night Im drawn up there  
Theres a girl in the mirror  
Her face is getting clearer  
Young child wont you tell me why Im here?

In her eyes - I sense a story never told  
Behind the disguise - Theres something tearing  
At her soul

_[Orihime:_  
_Tonight Ive been searching for it  
A feeling thats deep inside me  
Tonight Ive been searching for  
The one that nobody knows  
Trying to break free_

I just cant help myself  
Im feeling like Im going out of my head  
Tears my heart into two  
Im not the one the sleeper thought he knew  
  
_[Uryuu:_  
_Back on my feet again  
Eyes open to real world  
Metropolis surrounds me  
The mirrors shattered the girl_

Why is this other life  
Haunting me everyday  
Id break through the other side  
If only Id find the way

Somethings awfully familiar  
The feelings so hard to shake  
Could I have lived in that other world  
Its a link that Im destined to make

Im still searching but I dont know what for  
The missing key to unlock my minds door

Today I am searching for it  
A feeling that wont go away  
Today I am searching for it  
The one that I only know  
Trying to break free

I just cant help myself  
Im feeling like Im going out of my head  
Tears my soul into two  
Im not the one I thought I always knew

I just cant help myself  
Im feeling like Im going out of my head  
Uncanny, strange Deja Vu  
But I dont mind - I hope to find the truth...


	3. Through my Eyes

**BLEACH PT.2: Scenes from a Memory**

**Ok, here is the Songfic I was talking about in Bleach Asylum. Based off of the amazing Dream Theater Album Metropolic Part 2: Scenes from a Memory.**

**Summery: Uryuu Goes to a Hypnothripyst because he is having strange feelings and weird dreams that mean Something yet Nothing. Alternate Universe.**

**Cast:**

**Present:**

**Nicholas played by Uryuu**

**Hypnothripyst played by Aizen**

**"Old Man": Marcus Gien**

**Past (1928)**

**Victoria Page (Metropolis/Love) played by Orihime**

**Sen. Edward Baynes(The Miracle) played by Aizen**

**Julian Baynes (The Sleeper) played by Uryuu**

**Rating: Older T**

**Pairings UryuuXOrihime and slight AizenXOrihime**

**Guide:**

**BOLD means Past**

_**ITALIC **_**Means Song Lyrics**

**Normal means Present**

**ACT 1 **

**Part 4**

**Through My Eyes**

**Uryuu has a strange feeling that he knows her. **

**Victoria was her name. **

**She reminds him of Orihime.**

**" 'Hime..."**

Uryuu

_All your eyes have ever seen  
All youve ever heard  
Is etched upon my memory  
I spoken through my words_

All that I take with me  
Is all youve left behind  
Were sharing one eternity  
Living in two minds  
Linked by an endless thread  
Impossible to break


	4. Fatal Tragedy

**BLEACH PT.2: Scenes from a Memory**

**Ok, here is the Songfic I was talking about in Bleach Asylum. Based off of the amazing Dream Theater Album Metropolic Part 2: Scenes from a Memory.**

**Summery: Uryuu Goes to a Hypnothripyst because he is having strange feelings and weird dreams that mean Something yet Nothing. Alternate Universe.**

**Cast:**

**Present:**

**Nicholas played by Uryuu**

**Hypnothripyst played by Aizen**

**"Old Man": Marcus Gien**

**Past (1928)**

**Victoria Page (Metropolis/Love) played by Orihime**

**Sen. Edward Baynes(The Miracle) played by Aizen**

**Julian Baynes (The Sleeper) played by Uryuu**

**Rating: Older T**

**Pairings UryuuXOrihime and slight AizenXOrihime**

**Guide:**

**BOLD means Past**

_**ITALIC **_**Means Song Lyrics**

**Normal means Present**

**ACT 1**

**Scene 5**

**Fatal Tragedy**

Uryuu cannot sleep.

Why was she so Sad? How was he involed?

_[Uryuu:_  
_Alone at night  
I feel so strange  
I need to find  
All the answers to my dreams_

When I sleep at night  
I hear the cries  
What does this mean?

I shut the door and traveled to another home  
I met an older man, he seemed to be alone  
I felt that I could trust him  
He talked to me that night;  
The old man was dressed in a hooded cloak that hid his face._  
"Lad did you know a girl was murdered here?"  
"This fatal tragedy was talked about for years"  
Victorias gone forever  
Only memories remain  
She passed away  
She was so young!"_

He grinned under his hood.__

Without love  
Without truth  
There can be no turning back

Without faith  
Without hope  
There can be no peace of mind

As the night went on  
I started to find my way  
I learned about a tragedy  
A mystery still today

I tried to get more answers  
But he said, "Youre on your own!"  
Then he turned away and left me  
As I stand there all alone

He turned around and pointed at Uryuu_  
He said, "Youll know the truth  
As your future days unfold"  
_And with that he dissapeard_  
Without love  
Without truth  
There can be no turning back_

Without faith  
Without hope  
There can be no peace of mind

Uryuu found himself in his bed. He felt a presence over him.

He could not open his eyes

"_OPEN YOUR EYES,URYUU!_"

Uryuu jolted up.

Aizen sighed as he stood above Uryuu in the office once again.  
"Now its time to see how you died. Remember that death  
is not the end but only a transition."


	5. Beyond this Life

**BLEACH PT.2: Scenes from a Memory**

**Ok, here is the Songfic I was talking about in Bleach Asylum. Based off of the amazing Dream Theater Album Metropolic Part 2: Scenes from a Memory.**

**Summery: Uryuu Goes to a Hypnothripyst because he is having strange feelings and weird dreams that mean Something yet Nothing. Alternate Universe.**

**Cast:**

**Present:**

**Nicholas played by Uryuu**

**Hypnothripyst played by Aizen**

**"Old Man": Marcus Gien**

**Sean Hiruki as Himself**

**Past (1928)**

**Victoria Page (Metropolis/Love) played by Orihime**

**Sen. Edward Baynes(The Miracle) played by Aizen**

**Julian Baynes (The Sleeper) played by Uryuu**

**Rating: Older T**

**Pairings UryuuXOrihime and slight AizenXOrihime**

**Guide:**

**BOLD means Past**

_**ITALIC **_**Means Song Lyrics**

**Normal means Present**

**Now for my favorite song**

**ACT 1**

**Scene 6**

**Beyond this Life**

**Uryuu found himself in the woods. An old Newspaper was on the ground.**

**He picked it up and read**

_[Headline: "Murder, young girl killed  
Desperate shooting at Echoes hill  
Dreadful ending, killer died  
Evidently suicide"  
_

**Uryuu found himself looking at the whole scene. But something wasn't right. There were weird Glitches. They only lasted for a few seconds.**_  
A witness heard a horrifying sound  
He ran to find a woman dead and  
Lying on the ground (_Glitch 1: A man lay on the ground instead)__

Standing by her was a man  
Nervous, shaking, gun in hand  
Witness says he tried to help (Glitch 2: A women screams_)  
But hed turned the weapon on himself _(Glitch 3: Another man aimed the gun away from him)__

His body fell across that poor young girl (Glitch 4: The man crawled ontop of her instead)_  
After shouting out in vain  
The witness ran to call for assistance  
A sad close to a broken love affair"_

**The Old Man walked infront of him**

**He said**__

"Our deeds have traveled far  
What we have been is what we are

She wanted love forever  
But he had another plan  
He fell into an evil way  
She had to let him down  
She said "I cant love a wayward man" "

She may have found a reason to forgive  
If he had only tried to change  
Was their fatal meeting prearranged?"

**The man shrugged and grinned darkly. He had been walking around the dead bodies of the two former lovers.**

**"Read on,Lad" He said. He read along with Uryuu.**__

"Had a violent struggle taken place?  
There was every sign that lead there  
Witness found a switchblade on the ground  
Was the victim unaware?  
They continued to investigate  
They found a note in the killers pocket  
It could have been a suicide letter  
Maybe he had lost her love  


**The man showed him the letter. it read:**

_  
"I feel theres only one thing left to do  
I'd sooner take my life away than live with losing you"  
_

**The old man explained again:**_  
"Our deeds have traveled far  
What we have been is what we are  
_**Marcus then picked up the soul of the girl and let her walk into a strange bright light.**

**He continued:**_  
All that we learn this time  
(What we have been is what we are)  
Is carried beyond this life"  
_

**"So now you know how you and her died." The man took off his hood to reveal he was young.**

**Uryuu put his hand under his chin in thought.**

**"Something dosn't add up..."**

**"Ah! brilliant." Another Voice said and a man who looked like his brother Sean.**

**"Please explain" the first man said.**

**"For one, the Glitches. Those were weird. And also, It's 1920's America. A women would have no need to have a switch blade."**

**The two men clapped**

**"You well find out soon,Lad. Until next time." Marcus said.**

Uryuu awoke to the sound of the clock once again. With a quick farwell, he went back home


	6. Through Her Eyes

**BLEACH PT.2: Scenes from a Memory**

**Ok, here is the Songfic I was talking about in Bleach Asylum. Based off of the amazing Dream Theater Album Metropolic Part 2: Scenes from a Memory.**

**Summery: Uryuu Goes to a Hypnothripyst because he is having strange feelings and weird dreams that mean Something yet Nothing. Alternate Universe.**

**Cast:**

**Present:**

**Nicholas played by Uryuu**

**Hypnothripyst played by Aizen**

**"Old Man": Marcus Gien**

**Sean Hiruki as Himself**

**Past (1928)**

**Victoria Page (Metropolis/Love) played by Orihime**

**Sen. Edward Baynes(The Miracle) played by Aizen**

**Julian Baynes (The Sleeper) played by Uryuu**

**Rating: Older T**

**Pairings UryuuXOrihime and slight AizenXOrihime**

**Guide:**

**BOLD means Past**

_**ITALIC **_**Means Song Lyrics**

**Normal means Present**

**Act 1**

**Part 6**

**Through Her Eyes**

Uryuu felt the need to visit her grave.

He looked at the old dirty headstone and sighed deeply

[Uryuu:

_She never really had a chance  
On that fateful moonlight night  
Sacrificed without a fight  
A victim of her circumstances_

Now that Ive become aware  
And Ive exposed this tragedy  
A sadness grows inside of me  
It all seems so unfair

Im learning all about my life  
By looking through her eyes

Just beyond the churchyard gates  
Where the grass is overgrown  
I saw the writing on her stone  
I felt like I would suffocate

In loving memory of our child  
So innocent, eyes open wide  
I felt so empty as I cried  
Like part of me had died

And as her image  
Wandered through my head  
I wept just like a baby

As I lay awake in bed

And I know what its like  
To lose someone you love  
And this felt just the same

She wasnt given any choice  
Desperation stole her voice  
Ive been given so much more in life  
Ive got a son, Ive got a wife

I had to suffer one last time  
To grieve for her and say goodbye  
Relieve the anguish of my past  
To find out who I was at last

The door has opened wide  
Im turning with the tide  
Looking through her eyes


	7. Home & Dance of Eternity

**BLEACH PT.2: Scenes from a Memory**

**Ok, here is the Songfic I was talking about in Bleach Asylum. Based off of the amazing Dream Theater Album Metropolic Part 2: Scenes from a Memory.**

**Summery: Uryuu Goes to a Hypnothripyst because he is having strange feelings and weird dreams that mean Something yet Nothing. Alternate Universe.**

**Cast:**

**Present:**

**Nicholas played by Uryuu**

**Hypnothripyst played by Aizen**

**"Old Man": Marcus Gien**

**Sean Hiruki as Himself**

**Past (1928)**

**Victoria Page (Metropolis/Love) played by Orihime**

**Sen. Edward Baynes(The Miracle) played by Aizen**

**Julian Baynes (The Sleeper) played by Uryuu**

**Rating: Older T**

**Pairings UryuuXOrihime and slight AizenXOrihime**

**Guide:**

**BOLD means Past**

_**ITALIC **_**Means Song Lyrics**

**Normal means Present**

**Act 2**

**Part 1**

**Scene 7**

**Home**

**Uryuu saw the man who had killed her. Julian was his name.**

**It would be a long time before the Murder happend. Yet...**

**He sat in an allyway, a look of regret on his face. **

**He broke the bottle of Wine in his hand and said to himself**

_Shine-lake of fire  
Lines take me higher  
My mind drips desire  
Confined and overtired_

Living this charade  
Is getting me nowhere  
I cant shake this charade  
The citys cold blood calls me home  
Home its what I long for  
Back home where I belong

The city - it calls to me  
Decadent scenes from my memory  
Sorrow - eternity  
My demons are coming to drown me

Help - Im falling, Im crawling  
I cant keep away from its clutch  
Cant have it, this habit  
Its calling me back to my home"

**Uryuu then found himself in some Government Offical's office.**

**Victoria was there. She was crying on an older man's sholder.**

**Edward. Julian's brother.**

**He described how he met Victoria.**

_I remember the first time she came to me  
Poured her soul out all night and cried_

I remember I was told theres a new love thats born  
For each one that has died

I never thought that I  
Could carry on with this life  
But I cant resist myself  
No matter how hard I try

Living their other life  
Is getting them nowhere  
Ill make her my wife  
Her sweet temptations calls me home  
Home its what I long for  
My home where she belongs

Her ecstasy - means so much to me  
Even deceiving my own blood  
Victoria watches and thoughtfully smiles  
Shes taking me to my home

Help - hes my brother, but I love her  
I cant keep away from her touch  
Deception, dishonor  
Its calling me back to my home!"

**Uryuu was getting it now.**

_Her story - it holds the key  
Unlocking dreams from my memory  
Solving this mystery  
Is everything that is a part of me_

Help - regression, obsession  
I cant keep away from her touch  
Leave no doubt, to find out  
Its calling me back to my home

**This Love affair held the key to him own death...**

**Act 2**

**Part 2**

**Scene 8**

**The Dance of Eternity**

_**Instrumental**_

**Uryuu watched Edward and Victoria making Love.**

**He had enough.**

**Just one last Time...**


	8. One Last Time

**BLEACH PT.2: Scenes from a Memory**

**Ok, here is the Songfic I was talking about in Bleach Asylum. Based off of the amazing Dream Theater Album Metropolic Part 2: Scenes from a Memory.**

**Summery: Uryuu Goes to a Hypnothripyst because he is having strange feelings and weird dreams that mean Something yet Nothing. Alternate Universe.**

**Cast:**

**Present:**

**Nicholas played by Uryuu**

**Hypnothripyst played by Aizen**

**"Old Man": Marcus Gien**

**Sean Hiruki as Himself**

**Past (1928)**

**Victoria Page (Metropolis/Love) played by Orihime**

**Sen. Edward Baynes(The Miracle) played by Aizen**

**Julian Baynes (The Sleeper) played by Uryuu**

**Rating: Older T**

**Pairings UryuuXOrihime and slight AizenXOrihime**

**Guide:**

**BOLD means Past**

_**ITALIC **_**Means Song Lyrics**

**Normal means Present**

**Act 2**

**Part 3**

**Scene 9**

**One Last Time**

**Uryuu pondered aloud the mystery**

_"It doesnt make any sense  
This tragic ending  
In spite of the evidence  
Theres something still missing_

Heard some of the rumours told  
A taste of ones wealth  
Did Victoria wound his soul?  
Did she bid him farewell?"

**He felt Victoria's presence**

**She spoke to him**

_"One last time  
Well lay down today  
One last time  
Until we fade away  
One last time  
Well lay down today  
One last time  
We slowly fade away"_

[Uryuu:

"_Here I am inside his home  
It holds the many clues  
To my suspicions  
And as Im standing here right now  
Im finally shown what I have always known_

Coincidence I cant believe  
As my childhood dreams slowly come true

Are these her memories  
Awakened through my eyes  
This house has brought back to life

An open door  
I walk on through  
Into his bedroom

Feeling as cold as outside  
The walls disappear  
To some woman whos screaming  
A man pleads forgiveness  
His words I cannot hear"

**"But where do we come from?" Uryuu asked himself.**

**He knew the answer.**


End file.
